A Tale of Loyalty and Honor
by Trident-Hero
Summary: (PJOxGOT) Percy is sucked into the world of Westeros after choosing to re start his life. Born the second Eldest son of Ned Stark, he is considered to be the Blessed Son of Winterfell. Thrown into the chaos of Kings Landing and his fathers death, Percy is all alone and surrounded by those who want him dead. Backed into a corner Percy knows he must start to play the Game of Thrones
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson nor Game of Thrones, those writes belong to Rick Riordan and George R.R. Martin. Okay disclaimer out of the way only one I'm doing**

Percy sat in the dark corner of his dirty cell, tears running down his dirty, bloody, and beaten face. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined his life turning upside down this fast. Yet, he still didn't regret accepting this quest. The second giant war had been hard on Percy, he had lost loved ones, suffered in Tartarus, and worst of all he had lost Annabeth. He had fallen into depression, and even attempted to take his own life before the gods stepped in and offered him a chance to start a new life.

The gods offered to send him into an alternate universe, one they had created, one free of the meddling of Greek gods, monsters, and primordial beings. The cost of Percy Jackson being reborn, was to send him on one last quest, till he could live his life peacefully, to defeat the White Walkers, and bring peace to the seven realms. Percy had agreed, not because he wanted to be a hero but because he had thought being reborn meant he would forget about his tragic past, forget about the pain about Annabeth, forget about losing all of his friends. However when Percy was born into this world, his name changing from Perseus Jackson to Perseus Stark, the gods had decided to leave his memories in tact.

Percy was annoyed by this in his younger years, being a defenseless kid again was awful, but having to go through puberty again was downright dreadful. As he got older however, he knew why the gods had left him with his memory, so he wouldn't have to re learn to use his powers, or how to fight with a sword. It all came back like muscle memory when he came of age. And he had all the knowledge of his past life, that of betrayal, pain, and battle letting him learn how to grieve and suffer but still keep moving. Something he had never accomplished in his past life.

When he was born into this world, well or transformed into a baby and inserted into this world, Poseidon had given him to Ned Stark. A blessing from the gods is what Percy was known as now, the blessed Stark, given to the warden of the north as a gift for Neds life achievements. A baby, and a sword is what Ned Stark road back into Winterfell with, and from that day Percy had become a Stark. The "second born" child of Ned and Caitlyn Stark.

Robb, was his older brother and heir to Winterfell, who was jealous of Percy when they were younger, but they grew to care for each other deeply as the grew. Jon Snow was his bastard younger brother who was hated by Percy's mother however Jon was Percy's best friend. Sansa and Arya were the two girls of the family, Sansa dreamed about being a high lady, or queen and day dreamed about living in Kings Landing. While Arya reminded Percy of himself in someways, she didn't want to be a girly girl, nor did she want to be married, or live the life of a normal women. She wanted to be a fighter, a warrior, ride in jousting tournaments, or anything opposite of what she was supposed to be. Bran and Rickon were the two youngest boys, and sadly Percy never really grew close to his youngest brother Rickon, who was really just a child. However The second youngest, Bran, Percy loved with all his heart, the little boy wanted to be a knight, or kings guard. He loved to climb, go on adventures, and would try his best to shoot a bow and arrow, which he was just as good as Percy which meant he was awful at it.

The for the first Sixteen years of Percy's new life, he had felt blessed with his new life. He had a family, a large family that all cared and loved for each other. Even if his "mother" (Percy would never consider her his real mother, as that title will forever belong to Sally Jackson) nor Sansa as she got older didn't care for Jon, Ned treated him like all his sons, and all the siblings cared deeply for each other. Percy sometimes would even go out of his way to show how much he cared for Jon, in front of his "mother" by giving Jon his dire wolf and whenever Jon was excluded from something Percy refused to attend unless Jon was present.

He was raised with the purpose of Honor, and that went very well with Percy's fatal flaw of loyalty. He had been blessed with an actual father, not that Paul wasn't a good step-father to him, but one that for his whole life gave him the fatherly advice and guidance he so desperately wanted and needed in his past life.

However, only ten days after his seventeenth name day, his life had started to go down hill. The king offered Ned the title of Hand of the King, and then Sansa was betrothed to the crowned prince Joffrey. Before he knew it, Percy's family was being torn into two. His father was bringing Percy, and his two sisters with him to Kings Landing. Sansa, as the future queen it would seem had to go, but Arya and Percy were both forced. He assumed his father wanted to find a suitable Bride for Percy, along with a husband for Arya when she came to age. Robb was to stay in Winterfell and he Warden of the North in his fathers place, Rickon and his "mother" were originally only going to be the only ones to stay with him, however after Bran fell from a tower during one of his climbing adventures and became crippled he too was set to stay in Winterfell. Jon, decided to go to The Nights Watch, something Jon had always talked about doing much to Percy's displeasure.

The long journey back to the capital had taken far to long for Percy, and often left him bored. However trouble came about when Aryas dire wolf attacked the Crown Prince, only to protect his sister of course. The queen, Cersei, was furious about the matter, and even if Ned and Robert were able to save Arya from being punished for fighting back against the Prince, they could not save Sansa's direwolf, which Percy was tasked to kill, resulting in Sansa hating him for killing her beloved animal.

When they finally reached Kings Landing, Percy began to hate his life. The city smelled like straight shit, the people were manipulative, and the city was filled with dishonest men and vile women. His rarely saw his father, as he was busy dealing with the politics of running a country, so Percy spent his spare time sparring, training, and carefully watching from the background to see those he could trust and not trust. It seemed his father, sadly had not thought about the trustworthiness of the men of the small council as they manipulated him in his downfall.

Nine months of being in Kings Landing, would have never prepared himself for the events that had just taken place in the last week. The King, Robert Baratheon had died in a wild hunting accident, and his son Joffrey was set to take the throne and become King. However it seemed Percy's father had uncovered a conspiracy, revealing that Joffrey wasn't Roberts son at all, instead Jamie Lannister's bastard child, meaning he was a product of incest as the Queen was Jamie's twin sister. His father had proclaimed that Roberts brother, Stannis, was the rightful heir. No matter what Percy's father had prepared, it didn't work out. As he was captured and accused of Treason. The consequences of the truth Percy's father had reveled, fell upon his children in an awful way.

Percy had been sparring with Arya, something he had started doing to help pass the time and to bond with his little sister, when the soldiers came barging into their tower. Winterfells soldiers, loyal to his father, were slain down. Shocked at the sight of men being slaughtered and clueless at the time of his fathers actions, did his best to save Arya. With out hesitating he had drawn his sword and stood in front of his sister protectively as he sliced down the men that had so suddenly rushed them. He screamed for his little sister to run, and thankfully she did leaving Percy some hope that she was alive and well.

He had no idea how many men he had killed before he was surrounded and beaten. He was thrown into a cell at first, before being released to being trapped in the comforts of his room. The only time he was let out was to try and convince his father to sign a paper and be sent to the Nights Watch, saving his children's lives and his own. All he had to do was bend the knee and proclaim Joffrey as the one true king of the seven realms.

He had thankfully convinced his father to agree, even though it meant him lying as he told Percy the whole truth. At the trial, Ned had done what was asked of him, before Joffrey seemed to change his mind on his agreement to send Ned to the Nights Watch and instead ordered to have him beheaded. Despite Percy's best efforts, he could not save his father from his fate, resulting in a devastating storm to hit Kings Landing. In Percy's anger, a hurricane of sorts had suddenly sprung from the sea, and the ground began to shake furiously which Percy supposed was an Earthquake. It took ten men to beat him unconscious, and then the storms stopped, revealing to all of Kings Landing that Percy was truly the blessed Stark of Winterfell.

That left Percy, sitting back in a cell beaten and bruised marked as a danger to society. He had no idea what his fate held for him now. If Joffrey and the rest of the Lannister's that now has control  
over the throne and the seven realms, they would kill Percy. If they were dumb however, Percy would be kept alive and would be able to take revenge on those who betrayed his family, and killed his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want you to give you guys a heads up, there will be a Percy Effect. This basically means that Percy being in this story will change events that happen. Percy does change the story in small ways at the start, but as the story continues he will effect major events...**

**Also I know there was a complaint about rushing, but I couldn't find a way to fit Percy into the first two seasons. And no Percy will not just be rotting in a cell for like 10 chapters, but the ones he is in the cells you are going to get flashbacks of his time with some of his family members. Just wanted to point out again that the story will primarily be seen through Percy's view. **

_"Come on Robb! Are you even trying!" Percy joked as he twirled his sword playfully in his hands. Robb rolled his eyes at his younger brother before rushing forwards and swinging his blade. Percy easily deflected his attack, before swinging his leg and knocking Robb off his feet. Robb hit the ground straight on his ass, and then his sword was kicked from his grasp, before Percy's sword was at his neck._

_"I yield," Robb said annoyed resulting in his younger brothers smirk. Percy removed his sword from Robb's neck and then offered his hand instead. Robb took it and allowed himself to be helped up._

_"You better hope if we're ever in a battle together that I'm there by your side," Percy stated bluntly, "Otherwise big brother you may end up dead!"_

_"I can beat everyone in this town but you!" Robb argued, "Well you and Jon."_  
_"You beat Jon sometimes, he beats you sometimes," Percy said, "But at least Jon is a challenge for me!"_

_"Not all of us have been blessed by the gods brother."_

_"I disagree," Percy stated his hand reaching into his older brothers shoulder, "Were blessed to be part of this world, to be born into a noble family. A loving mother and father, along with all our lovely siblings!"_

_"You are right about that brother," Robb admitted looking at his younger brother with a small smile. Even though Percy had no Stark blood in him, nor shared much resemblance to their siblings. He had raven black hair, and piercing sea green eyes. He stood at least three inches over Robb, and had twice the muscle on his body as well, his skin seemed to be naturally tan, even in the gloomy cloudy weather of the North, compared to the rest of the Starks naturally paled skin color. None of that mattered Percy was his brother. Blessed by the gods to have power over the sea, and it was a wonder to see Perseus manipulate water, and he even claimed to be able to understand horses._

_"I'm going to miss you Robb," Percy stated a saddened smile on his face._  
_"And I You brother."_

_They embraced in a long hug, both of them remembering fond memories of each other from their childhood._

_"Don't do anything idiotic till I get back," Percy whispered into his brothers ear._  
_"Don't worry Perseus, luckily for the both of us you're the Idoit," Robb joked receiving a small chuckle from his brother._

**ROUGHLY NINE MONTHS LATER**

Robb Stark hacked angrily at a tree with his sword, he was letting all his emotions out... all the pain and suffering he felt in his heart. He had been so close to getting his family back, he had Jamie Lannister, he could have traded the King Slayer for his family's lives in return, but before he even had the chance the boy King Joffrey had hacked his fathers head off.

Now his brother Perseus, and his two sister Arya and Sansa were hostages to the thrown. There was still a possibility of him getting his family back with Jamie, but none of that mattered anymore to him. Everyday he did nothing meant his brother and sisters were in danger. He had an army, and if he had to he would march all the way to Kings Landing and murder anyone in his path to get them back.

"Robb?!" He heard his mother call out but he ignored her and continued to hack away angrily. His mother called out to him three more times before he turned towards her, revealing his tear stricken face.

"You've ruined your sword," She said lightly, only resulting in Robb letting the Sword fall out of his hands as he let all his emotions out in front of his mother.

"I'm going to kill all of them!" Robb roared tearfully.  
His mother ran to embrace him, and he let her as he wept on his mothers shoulder and repeated, "I'm going to kill all of them!"

"They have your brother and sisters," His mother reminded him, "We must get them back first. Then... Then we will kill all of them."

**A few months after Neds Death**

Percy was suddenly awoken as the loud sound of his cell door opening. He sat up tiredly and rubbed his tired eyes before glancing towards his opening cell door. His eyes widened in shock and joy as he saw his younger sister, Sansa, standing there un harmed and in one of her beautiful dresses.

"Sansa! Thank the gods you're alright!" Percy exclaimed, "Is Arya here as well?!" Sansa shook her head no, filling Percy will fear and worry for his other sister. Sighing he motioned for her to come closer resulting in Sansa rushing forwards and embraced him, and he could hear her muffled cries. He let her cry, as he sat there unable to comfort her except for being able to shush her lightly with his lips, as his hands were cuffed and he was unable to even hug his sister back. After some time she pulled away and wiped her face, and did her best to smile at him, when he noticed a slight bruise on her cheek.

"Who did this to you!?" Percy asked angrily nodding towards it.  
"Joffrey ordered the hound to do it," Sansa admitted sadly, "He showed me fathers head! Then said it would be joined by yours and Robb's!"

"Why Robb?" Percy asked curiously, after all he figured he would receive some sort of fate similar to his father after delivering an example of brute force of his powers.

"He's raised an army," Sansa said, "He's been proclaimed King in the North, and he has Jamie Lannister prisoner! Perseus he hasn't lost a battle, he could save us!"

"I told him not to be an Idoit," Percy groaned as he hit his head on his cell wall in frustration. Robb was marching the North down to Kings Landing, leaving Winterfell unmanned, and leaving his two younger brothers and mother defenseless. It would take months for Robb to March down un bothered, but to fight a war at their state would cause massive bloodshed and delay him so much further. He was now King, meaning Joffrey only had six realms now, and would want to take back the seventh. War would reign, destruction, lives lost, family's destroyed, villages, houses, good farmland would all be destroyed over a war over revenge. However, considering both of Roberts younger brothers Renley and Stannis had both proclaimed themselves the true kings, meant that Kings Landings army, which was mainly the Lannister's men, would have to fight a war on many fronts. After all Stannis was the master of ships, and had left with a large portion of the fleet, and who knew what support Renly could find himself with.

"Perseus I though you would be happy," Sansa said confused, "Robb is going to set us free."

"My sweet sister," Percy said smiling, "I just fear for Rickon and Bran... He's fighting a war for us, for father... but war is nothing glorious sister, I fear that Robb may be in over his head. He's going up against the King-"

"Robb is now a king as well," Sansa stated.

"I know, and you're still set to be the future queen, now let me finish. He's going up against the king, the son of Cersei Lannister, and if Robb has Jamie Lannister as well... then he his going to be fighting one of the richest men in the world, Tywin Lannister... and he has enough money to buy an army double the size of Robb's... hell maybe even triple," Percy explained. He felt saddened as Sansa, whose face had been so full of hope a few moments ago crumpled and she looked down at her hands sadly. Sighing Percy took her hands in his as best he could and said, "Sansa... Robb may very well March all the way to Kings Landing and save us, but do not count on it okay?"

"Okay," Sansa said with a sniffle clearly trying to stop herself from breaking down once again.

"I need you to be strong Sansa okay? Do what you're told, do what you must to show you're loyal to the crown even if you're not. We have to do what we must to make sure we survive, and when the time is right we will get justice do you understand?" Percy lightly said showing off his classic smirk to lighten the mood. Sansa nodded and Percy continued, "Now... any news on if I'm going to be killed like Joffrey wants?"

"The Queen... or I guess it's Queen regent now... has told me that you will be safe as long as Robb has Jamie."

"And you're safe because you're our future queen," Percy finished, " Well I'm so happy you have came  
down and visited me Sansa, but you can't stay down here. This is no place for the future queen, you have to show your loyalty to the Lannister's right now even if it just pretend. They most likely won't let you back down here sweet sister... Be safe, I'll be out of here before you know it."

**-So as you guys know. The prologue was basically just a summary of season one and how Percy was fit into it. For right now, Percy is going to be in the cell, and most interactions will be with Percy in his cell as the story is going to mainly revolve around him and not the other characters. Though there will be interactions with just the other characters to fill in story points, and there will be plenty of flashbacks as Percy has nothing to do but sit in the cell until he is out of it. Thanks for reading please leave a comment or anything it'll be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Percy found himself walking in the snow covered wilderness. He was confused, as he looked around seeing nothing but rocks, mountain peaks, and endless amounts of white snow. He had no idea where he was nor how he got there, deciding he had been in more confusing situations before he started to walk, to try to find civilization. _

_He had been walking for sometime, before he looked down at himself, he wasn't in any sort of Westeros clothing, no he was wearing an American Eagle jacket, a orange CHB t shirt, and his beaded necklace was once again around his neck. He smiled as he looked down and smiled at his blue jeans and converse tennis shoes. His hand slipped into his pocket and he felt Riptide, in pen form once again. He was once again Percy Jackson, no longer Perseus Stark. _

_He found a smile coming to his face before suddenly a hand shot up from the ground below him, grabbing his ankle and throwing him to the ground. Percy helped in fear as more hands shot up from the ground and wrapped around Percy. Terrified Percy screamed and struggled away from the hands, he rolled off to the side before jumping off. He grabbed Riptide out of his pocket and flicked the cap off, and watched Riptide extend outwards. _

_His sea green eyes widened in shock and horror as Skelton's started to rise from the ground, each of them in torn armor, and carrying swords. Before Percy could even concentrate on that the dead were rising in front of him, his eyes traveled behind the Skelton men, where thousands upon thousands of dead men stood, weapons drawn. In the front however was a man in seemingly clean leather, no not a man... a monster. Blue skin, bright blue eyes, horns coming out of his head forming like it were a crown, and a sword of ice in his hand. Beside him were four more just like him, except white hair blew off the tops of their heads. _

_"Winter is coming." _

_Percy looked around and backed up, he was clearly out numbered hundreds of thousands to one. He thought of running, he thought of standing his ground, he thought of fighting yet he didn't know what to do. However as he stared at the monster his eyes widened in shock and horror to see him holding a chain in his hand, and a blonde haired women on the other end. Percy's breath haltered as he saw the women was still alive. Her curly blonde hair blowing in the wind, yet she only had rags on her, her feet barefoot, Percy couldn't even believe that she hadn't frozen to death. His eyes widened even further when she looked up, and stormy grey eyes shined towards his sea green. _

_"Annabeth," he breathed out. Anger sparked in Percy as he took a step forwards clutching Riptide, before rushing forwards. He stormed past the Skelton men, slicing through them with ease before rushing forwards to monster. Then just as they all were in front of Percy, they disappeared in a gust of snow suddenly appearing in front of him. The winds blew Percy down onto the ground and his vision was blinded._

Percy gasped as he shot up from his bed, he looked around and realized he was still in his cell, chained, and a prisoner. He fell back down on his bed his mind going wild, when he suddenly remembered what he had been told all those years ago by the gods. He was to defeat the White Walkers... but how in the hell did they have Annabeth? How was she there, and how was she not a white walker as well?

That is why they sent him here, not to have a new life free of the trials and pains of being a demigod, no it was because only a demigod could save this other world from the monsters beyond the wall and only a demigod could save Westeros from Night King, the white walkers, and the army of the dead. All the stories he had heard from his father while growing up, they were true every single one.

Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on his last discussion with the gods of Olympus, but all he got were hazy fragments. That had been eighteen years ago and Percy had a lot of events that have covered up those memories. Sighing he closed his eyes and tried to remember all he could from that night.

"You will be given a new life."

"To save the world from the White Walkers and the army of the dead."

"Then you will get to decide who sits on the Iron Throne."

Percy opened his eyes and shook his head in frustration. He was stuck in a cell in the middle of war, he had no power to do any of those things, and maybe the gods will have to send another demigod to save the world, because Percy didn't even know how to get started. Hell Percy might not even live to see Winter, which his father promised was coming, and Percy assumed many more in this war wouldn't see it either. Maybe if he could get out of this cell he could try to end this war, they would need every man alive to fight that army he just saw. Hell maybe he was going crazy in his cell with all the thoughts flowing through his mind.

Percy's cell door opened however he didn't even bother to look over to who it was, he knew who what it was. Tyrion Lannister, the imp, had visited him twice a week for the past few months giving him updates on common life. He learned about Sansa's horrible life, the war to the North and the War to the sea as well. The war of the Five Kings had dwindled down to four, and the King of the Iron Islands was really a non factor to the crown, just to Robb as they took over un guarded Home lands of those who left to fight his war. He had come to see Tyrion as a friend, as they talked together, joked together, and even felt sympathy for each others lives. With Tyrion being hated by his family his whole life, and Percy rotting in a cell mourning the doom that was bound to happen to his family.

"Come to tell me how Robb has bested your father yet again?" Percy asked looking over towards the door, only for Percy to see Tyrion standing next to his sister Cersei. Percy suddenly jumped up from his bed and glared at the queen.

"Now, now Perseus no need for violence," Tyrion stated stepping between Percy and his sister, "We've come to offer you a deal."

"What deal?" Percy asked raising his eyebrow, "The same deal you gave my father?"

"No," Tyrion stated, "This deal will give you your freedom outside of the cell, you'll be able to live in Kings Landing and will be under my protection with my Shire and my dear friend Bronn who will make sure you aren't alone if someone pays their troops to try to kill you."

"Oh just spit it out what do you what," Percy growled.

"Stannis Baratheon is coming to Kings Landing, we don't have enough troops to defend the city with most of them going to fight your brother in the North. We've come to ask you for help," Cersei stated venomously. Percy raised an eyebrow at Queen regent in confusion.

"And why should that concern me?" Percy asked.

"He's coming from the Blackwater Perseus," Tyrion informed him, "You have great control over water, and could turn the battle in our favor if you help."

Percy stared at the two Lannister's shocked, anger boiling through his body. The audacity of them to ask him to fight against the people that would help bring peace to the realm. How could they expect him to fight with them as he had spent nine months rotting away in a cell wondering if he was going to die in it.

"No," Percy snarled out, "I will not."

"Don't do it for us Perseus," Tyrion exclaimed, "Do it for the innocent people of Kings Landing, and do it for your sister, please do not make a rash choice... I will speak to you soon and hopefully you'll change your mind."

Percy didn't respond, instead he turned away from the two Lannister's and stared blankly at his cell wall. He flinched slightly when his cell door slammed shut, but his mind was elsewhere. His father had died because he supported Stannis's claim to the throne, how could Percy his fathers son, fight against that man. He knew he would be freed from his cell, but there was no telling what would happen to his sister, nor would he be able to sleep at night knowing he could of saved innocent lives, but instead he sat in his cell and did nothing. All Percy knew was the next time Tyrion visited him it would be on desperate terms, and Percy could use that to his advantage, if he decided he wanted to help the dwarf.

**Hope you liked the chapter, don't worry Percy will be entering the Game of Thrones very soon. We could see OP Percy using his powers soon if he decides the help but the question is, will he?**


	4. Chapter 4

**No flashback this chapter, and possibly not on the next one but the next Flashback will be one with Jon and Percy.**

Percy's cell door opened once again, and once again the hand of the king walked in. Percy just raised an amused eyebrow at the half man who had come  
To bargain with him once again.

"Have you decided?" Tyrion asked quickly skipping straight to the point. Percy stood up from his corner, his chains jingling as he did so, and walked towards the imp, towering over him by at least four feet.

"From my point of view, When Stannis sacks the city, he will free me and my sister from Kings Landing, and we will he sent back to our brother Robb... the war will be over, and my family will he whole once again," Percy stated, "So I'm sorry Lord Tyrion, I will not use my powers to kill Stannis and his men."

"That's very unfortunate," Tyrion said softly before looking up towards Percy, "You're just like your father, so honorable."

"Honor was my fathers Achilles heel," Percy stated before realizing Tyrion had never heard of the story of Achilles, so instead he rephrased his sentence, "Honor is what got my father killed. Honor isn't what is holding me back, Loyalty is. My loyalty to Robb, my mother, my brothers, and sisters! If I do this for you I betray them all!"

"And how will you know by not acting you'll save your sisters life? Perseus have you even thought about what Stannis's men will do when they break into the castle? They will kill the men, possibly even the children, and rape the women. Your sister is known to be the next queen, how will you know Stannis will protect her? After all she does claim how she's loyal to her beloved Joffrey," Tyrion explained, "You just sitting in this cell... could cause the death of your sister. And I know you, after all we have talked a great deal over the last few months and believe we have become friends or at least know you well enough to know you would rather have your head cut off than bend the knee to the boy who killed your father. So the question remains? Would you bend the knee to Stannis if his men killed your sister? Or would you take revenge?"

"Stannis respected my father, he would not-"

"STANNIS BURNS HIS ENEMYS ALIVE ON A PIKE FOR SACRIFICES TO THE LORD OF LIGHT!" Tyrion roared, "HE HAS LOST ALL HIS HONOR!"

Percy stared at the dwarf lightly his thoughts all jumbled up. He had been in a cell for over a year, all he knew were the small updates Tyrion had given him, things have changed greatly in this time of war and Percy had no clue on the judgements on who his real ally's were. Robb and the North were all he could count on, and at the moment the only ally he had in Kings Landing was Tyrion. Then it hit Percy, he was his own ally, his powers would let him bargain for what he most desperately wanted... and that was to kill the king. Robb was now the only King Percy would serve, if Stannis took Kings Landing he would use Percy and Sansa as bargaining to make Robb bend the knee. Robb had to many pride filled North men on his side to ever do that, meaning the war would not end until Robb was dead. He couldn't let that happen, not when he could help Robb from within. If he stopped Stannis, he could start to manipulate the snakes of Kings Landing. One by one the Lannister would fall by Percys hand he was sure of that now. He would kill Joffrey, and his siblings, then the three eldest Lannister's would also have to perish, all but Tyrion. He needed the Dwarf for advice, and he knew the dwarf had no love for his father or sister.

"I beg of you Perseus," Tyrion exclaimed falling onto his knees, "Save this city."

"If I do this, I want something in return," Percy stated sternly.  
"Anything."  
"My sister Sansa will no longer be betrothed to Joffrey, and she will be sent back to the North where she belongs," Percy started before looking towards Tyrion a smile forming on his face."

"Is... is that all?" Tyrion asked.  
"No... I want you to swear to me, that you will be loyal to me, you will tell me all your secrets, you will bring me information... you will swear to be loyal to the House of Stark. From this moment on till the end of your days."

"My lord I am a Lannister."  
"Will you be loyal to your house who has done nothing but hate you your whole life, for something that you could never have controlled? Or will you be loyal to your friend who has treated you with nothing but respect since we first met over a year ago. Your friend who is blessed by the gods. Who can save this whole city from destruction. If you pledge your loyalty to me I will be loyal to you back."

"That would mean treason to the crown," Tyrion stated, "That would be the death of me!"  
"And if you do not pledge your loyalty to me right now, I will sit in my cell and let Stannis kill you."

It was silent for a moment before Tyrion nodded, "I agree to your terms Perseus...my dear and loyal friend I pledge my loyalty, information, and any other use that you may require of me to you and your House."

"Thank You my friend," Percy said smiling, "Now... take me to the black water."

Darkness spread over Kings Landing, as only a few hundred troops were spread across the muddy gate, prepared for the invasion, that would most likely cost them their lives. Joffrey stood quietly next to the hound on top of the wall, trying his best to appear strong however the boy King was close to pissing himself with fear. It was mainly quiet as men stood staring at the black water prepared for the boats to appear upon the horizon. The silence was broken as the sound of chains being rattled around was heard throughout the troops.

All eyes turned away from the wall towards the sound, all of them shocked to see Perseus Stark, the blessed child of the North being walked towards them. His time in his cell had not been well for he young Stark, his normal tan skin was much lighter, his raven black hair was a mess as it fell towards his shoulders, and his previously smooth face had a beard extending two inches from his chin. Besides his appearance being almost un recognizable, all the men knew who he was, as his bright sea green eyes stared through his dark black bangs, and even though he had been mainly starved in the cell the young Stark looked as if he hadn't missed a meal, his muscular frame still very much in tact. In front of the men walked Tyrion Lannister, holding his battle axe in one hand, the other holding a sword.

"What in the Seven Hell's is that traitor doing here?!" Joffrey demanded of his uncle once they came into ear shot. He walked down the steps angrily glaring at the Stark as he did so, "He's a prisoner!"

"My Grace," Tyrion stated, "Perseus is blessed by the gods, he has power over the waters. He has the ability to crush the whole fleet coming our way, he can save us all."

"You expect me to believe that?" Joffrey growled, "It's just a trick!"  
"The day you chopped Ned Starks head off, do you think it was just a coincidence a storm arose and then disappeared in a matter of minutes? That was his doing. You've seen what he can do," Tyrion stated, "Your Grace he is our only hope."

"Will you fight for me?" Joffrey asked Percy turning his attention towards the Stark.  
"I'm not fighting for you," Percy snarled venomously, "I'm fighting for my sisters life... and all the other innocents that live in Kings Landing. The ones that their boy King cant protect."

Joffrey narrowed his eyes at the man, before pulling out his sword and exclaimed, "Pledge your loyalty to me and I will let you fight for us."  
In response Percy rolled his eyes before taking a small step forwards and spitting at the Kings feet, "You're not my King," he spoke, "And the way I see it you're dooming your men to death if you don't let me at least try to save them... and that would include your own life as well. So Joffrey, how about you ask me nicely to save your life."

Joffrey's lip twitched and he raised his sword angrily towards the man before Tyrion roared, "IF YOU KILL HIM WE ARE ALL DEAD AND YOU'D ANY CHANCE AT GETTING YOUR UNCLE BACK!"

Percy just stared at the King a smirk planted on his face as Joffrey's turned into one of anger and hatred.

"Per-"  
"I am A Lord."  
"Lord Perseus," Joffrey spat, "Will you fight with us."  
"Take me to the Sea," is all Percy said.

Percy stood ankle deep in the black water, as he stared towards the open sea. What he was about to do... was something that he would have never in a thousand years have ever wanted to do, and yet here he was about to drown hundreds maybe even thousands of men.

He wasn't even sure he was able to control that much water, even if standing in the water was energizing him, he hadn't controlled a large amount of water since he had been imprisoned. Even when he was a young demigod at camp half blood, excessively using his powers fatigued him greatly, he figured controlling a whole body of water could almost end with Percy dying.

These thoughts ran through his head multiple times before his eyes saw the frames of many ships heading towards them. This was the moment, Percy could jump into the water and swim away, damning his sisters life in the process along with thousands of innocents that lived in Kings Landing. Or he could stay and do his best to fight. He debated this only for a few moments before his eyes saw more ships then he originally thought appearing upon the horizon. They were getting closer and would be in distance to attack in minutes.

Sighing, he knew what he had to do as he stepped knee length into the water, each step he felt the power of the sea fill his body, and with a flick of his wrist the water shot up and tore his metal chains away from his wrist, along with those around his ankles. Taking a deep breath Percy stared at the ships before closing his eyes and extending his hands over the water.

The water started to become hectic, storm clouds formed in an instance. When the young Stark opened his eyes they were glowing sea green. Power surged through his whole body as he let out a scream of effort before throwing his arms outwards and watched as the sea began to split right in front of him. He watched as ships either fell towards the sea bed, or be toppled over/ crash into other ships as the waves came crashing down on top of them. Grunting with effort Percy controlled the split sea with his right hand, he extended his left had outwards, and formed an enormous wave behind the fleet of ships in his vision. He watched dreadfully as the the wave crashed down and swallowed ships, or pushed more of them into the split dooming the men. Then with one final scream he closed the split sea and watched it crash upon the ships at the bottom of the black water along with the men.

His eyes flickered and his vision became blurred as he took a a stumbled step backward. His head felt light, and his knees felt like jello before soon they crumpled causing Percy to fall into the shallow water. He stared out into the sea as his vision began to darken, and he could have sworn he saw an outline of a ship before he fell into unconsciousness.

**So Percy didn't help the Lannisters even though it might look that way. By choosing to stop Stannis he is also freeing his sister, and giving himself a political ally. Remember Robb was losing the war, even without losing a battle because of stupid choices. Now with Percy finding a way to manipulate the Lannisters and be a man on the inside he can help his brother and kill those responsible for his fathers death. Percy is playing a very dangerous game, but now he has one of the smartest men on his side and soon he will have an inner circle. Percy is going to use Tyrion to get rid of Joffrey, his father, and Cersei. But as things go many plot twist will come and all three of those things may or may not happen, Remember Percy is going up against Tywin now, and he is not going to find it easy trying to kill all his enemy's with that man in his way.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please tell me what you think. I know you kind of wanted to see Percy not do anything, but even if Percy didn't do anything Stannis would have lost since Tywin would have shown up and helped save the city. The next chapter will show Percy fighting. Still idk why you keep asking the same thing in the reviews, Yes percy has fought big monsters and won, he got captured because he is still half human, and even a demigod can get knocked out especially when their not even focused to people sneaking up on them and doing that. He was mourning his father, and wasn't even focused on fighting people, now that that is clear, Percy is well on his way to playing the game of thrones as a man on the inside I hope you are all are excited to see what he does**


End file.
